


A Posen Family Christmas

by thatmitchsentho



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: Geraldine Posen is surprised when Aubrey calls with news that she's seeing someone. Doubled when she finds out it's a woman. But once she meets her, she can't help but see what Aubrey sees. And what's more, Aubrey seems - happy.





	

Geraldine Posen watched from the kitchen window as her daughter Aubrey played outside in the snow. Her daughter, a grown woman, was running around and laughing madly as her companion chased her, the two of them throwing badly-shaped snowballs at each other. A lumpy snowman sat in the corner of the yard, chunks missing thanks to the errant missiles being tossed about. The older woman smiled to herself.

Because Aubrey had been a good child. Quiet, studious and earnest. But she never had been particularly joyful during her childhood. Not like she was being now. And the older woman knew it had a lot to do with the second woman in the yard, her combatant in the snowball fight.

She'd been surprised when Aubrey had called her and told her she was seriously involved with someone. Happy, but surprised. The surprise had only been increased when Aubrey told her that the someone was another girl - but Geraldine didn't really mind that it was a woman. Because she was listening to the way Aubrey spoke of the girl - Beca - and it was more than enough to cement in her mind that their relationship was a good thing.

At the time of the phone conversation the two had been together for six months. Beca was amazing, Aubrey assured her. She was sweet and chivalrous and made her feel at ease. She was a little bit romantic but not overly so, and she took interest in the things Aubrey liked. Geraldine didn't need persuading. But she knew very little about the girl outside the context of how good a girlfriend she was.

Over time bits and pieces filled themselves in. Beca was a musician. A good one. She had left college early in her junior year - that didn't impress Aubrey's father - but she'd managed to score a very lucrative job working for a music company producing, engineering and writing music, and performing as a DJ when she was available. They still hadn't met the girl, though it wasn't for lack of trying. The two of them lived in New York, and luck would have it that as the elder Posens would be in town for a few days, Beca and Aubrey were in California because Beca was giving a series of guest tutorials at the San Francisco Conservatory. That had changed Sebastian Posen's mind on the woman - if she was being invited to do such things she was clearly not just some flash in the pan, struggling artist.

The second time they had intended on meeting up, Aubrey had called in tears. Beca's mother had passed away, and as such they wouldn't be able to get out to see them. Geraldine understood completely, told Aubrey to pass on her condolences. When she spoke to Aubrey again a few days later, she explained that Beca had been extremely close to her mother, since she was the only family she had, and was not coping the best.

The third time, their plans succeeded but were altered somewhat. She invited both of them home for Christmas break. Aubrey had responded that they would love to - Beca needed to take a decent break from work and from the city. She asked if they could stay for three weeks, which was fine. The plans were altered when two of Aubrey's brothers also indicated they'd like to come home. At that point Geraldine figured she might as well invite the third brother as well, though she did check and make sure Beca wouldn't be too overwhelmed meeting the entire Posen clan for the first time, all at once.

She'd seen photos of Beca that Aubrey had sent her, but she wasn't prepared for the girl to be quite so small. She was tiny, almost avian in stature. But she wasn't easily missed. She held a certain aura that was unmissable. After shaking both of their hands warmly, she turned to Aubrey.

"Where do I take our bags?" she asked.

"We'll have Stephen come and take them," Geraldine said.

"No it's fine," Beca said. The middle of Aubrey's brothers appeared. Beca shook his hand after he had hugged his sister.

"It's okay, he'll be gentle with your bags," Aubrey said to her girlfriend. Then she explained for her mother and brother. "The grey case is very fragile. Beca's laptop and a few other important bits."

"We'll make sure it's taken care of," Sebastian Posen said, and Stephen went to get the luggage. "Come in, please. Dinner will be in an hour or so."

"We'll go and freshen up," Aubrey said. "When do the other boys get here?"

"Carter gets here Sunday," Geraldine said. "Joshua is flying in Monday afternoon."

"Okay," Aubrey said. "We'll be down soon." Stephen had already put their bags inside Aubrey's bedroom, laying the grey equipment case on the bed.

When the girls came down a few moments later, Sebastian offered them both drinks. Aubrey took some wine, but Beca opted for water, explaining she didn't drink a great deal. They talked a little, about what Beca had been working on most recently, and Stephen had a number of questions for the two of them. He hadn't realized they'd already been together for over two years, and that they'd been living together for about six months. When Beca relayed this information, a suprised look came over Sebastian's face. But the call of dinner being served interrupted.

They found Beca to be polite, smart and engaging during the dinner conversation. She was far removed from the kind of person the Posens would normally have at their dinner table, but it didn't bother them one bit. During the meal they learned that she had no family apart from a father she wasn't on good terms with, and an aunt on the same side she hadn't seen since she was young. She didn't seem concerned by her lack of family, rather, she seemed quite firm in her belief that Aubrey was her family. It was that statement that led Geraldine to later ask Sebastian whether he thought Beca might be intending on marrying their daughter.

She only brought it up the once, and instead chose to observe Beca and Aubrey as they negotiated the family visit. Aubrey's brothers all seemed to quite like Beca. She was sharp-witted and had a dry sense of humor that Carter especially enjoyed, and Joshua was a big fan of music - hers included. It didn't take much to see that all three of the brothers approved of Aubrey's choice of partner.

But it was the moments around everything else that Geraldine was quietly filing away, evidence that Beca did indeed care greatly for their Aubrey. She always pulled Aubrey's chair at dinner, helped her with her jacket if they were going outside. She made her coffee of a morning and tea of an evening, opened car doors and all the other small chivalries that the Posens would have expected from any respectful suitor. And then there was the way Aubrey was in response. She would see Beca squinting or slumped over her screen and massage her shoulders, she'd hold her hand as they walked the snowy streets around the house, introduce her proudly to neighbors and friends who visited.

So she watched through the window as the two women threw snowballs mercilessly at each other. It all seemed like perfectly innocent fun, until one particularly vicious shot got away from Beca and ended up hitting Aubrey hard in the back of her head. The blow was largely softened by her knitted cap, but it was still enough to bring Aubrey to her knees. Beca immediately rushed to Aubrey, full of sincere apologies.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "I didn't realize I'd thrown it that hard and my aim was a bit more accurate than I've managed all day."

"I'm fine," Aubrey said, but Beca took the cap off and felt her head for a lump anyway. When she didn't find one, she gently tugged the cap back on, her fingers running through Aubrey's hair.

"I'm sorry," Beca said softly. Aubrey wrinkled her nose, then pulled her in and kissed her softly. When Beca went to stand up, Aubrey pulled her back down, the two of them falling into the snow. Geraldine moved from the window as their lips met again, not wanting to intrude on the private moment.

They came inside a while later, Beca going to take a warm shower. She wasn't acclimatized to the cold and snow, Aubrey explained, and she began making hot chocolate for when the other girl came down. Joshua and Stephen both came in, so she added more for her brothers.

"You look happy," Geraldine said. "With Beca."

"I am," Aubrey said. "Beca was a surprise, but I'm so happy."

"How did you two even meet?" Joshua asked.

"She was a Bella," Aubrey said. "She was a freshman my senior year. Then I was at school in New York, and she'd left during her junior year because she'd taken a really great job. We ran into each other by accident and hung out, you know, nice to see someone familiar in the big city. But there was more to it, obviously, I was starting to realize that I had some pretty strong feelings for her. We were talking, and Beca confessed that she had feelings for me, and it just sort of happened from there. We haven't really looked back since."

She finished making the hot chocolate as Beca appeared, and the brunette kissed her before accepting her mug. Just as they were about to take them and sit down, Sebastian appeared and requested that Beca join him in the study. Aubrey's eyes widened, but Beca just followed him, the door closing behind them.

They were in there for over an hour, Aubrey growing more and more nervous with every passing minute. But when Beca emerged, she seemed unscathed by the entire experience. The brunette deposited her now empty mug into the dishwasher and Aubrey led her to the upstairs sitting room.

"Are you okay?"

"What?" Beca said. "Your dad? Yeah, I'm fine. He just wanted to talk. I mean, you're not surprised are you? We've been dating over two years and this is the first time he's met me. He wants to make sure his daughter is in good hands."

"And he… approves?" she asked.

"His exact words were 'whatever you're doing, keep it up, kiddo' if that helps at all," Beca said. Aubrey beamed. Her father had used the same term of endearment for Beca as he did for her. That was a glowing recommendation if ever she heard one.

Christmas Eve rolled around, and Beca and Aubrey helped Geraldine in the kitchen preparing for the next day's meal. They always gave the cook the week of Christmas Eve to New Years off, Geraldine explained. Beca wasn't much of a cook, she admitted, but she could at least peel and chop vegetables. It took them most of the afternoon, and once they were done, they decided to wash up before a light dinner.

Geraldine went looking for them to let them know the food was ready, finding them in the upstairs sitting room again. They spent a lot of their time there, talking, just sitting together, sometimes listening to music. This time, the older woman stopped in the doorway. Aubrey and Beca were dancing, sort of, to whatever soft music was playing. Their arms were wrapped around each other, foreheads resting together, and Beca was quietly singing along. She definitely didn't want to interrupt, so she backed away and left them to it. She didn't see them again until Christmas Day.

They had slept late, well, later than the other three Posen children, despite the fact that they were all grown adults. They emerged eventually, holding hands and wishing everyone a merry Christmas, Beca pouring them both coffee. They were engrossed in one another during the meal, moreso than normal. Beca was nudging Aubrey and giving her a pointed look.

"Fine," she relented. She addressed the table. "Um, Beca and I… well, we're engaged." The boys dropped their forks onto their plates.

"What?!" Carter said. "Since when?"

"Since very early this morning," Aubrey said. "She asked me to marry her and I said yes." She held up her left hand, presenting a ring Geraldine had no idea how she'd missed. She got up and embraced her daughter and Beca in turn, genuinely happy for the couple. After she regained her seat, she spoke to Sebastian, who didn't look overtly surprised by the announcement.

"Did you know?" she asked.

"Of course I knew," he said. "A few days after they arrived, Beca approached me quickly and asked if we might speak at length sometime soon. She also asked that I stage it to look like a concerned father's interrogation so as not to arouse suspicion." Beca was nonchalantly eating her eggs with a smirk on her face.

"You're a sneaky one," Aubrey said. Beca winked at her, and Sebastian leaned closer to his wife, lowering his volume.

"She didn't ask for her hand, exactly," he said. "She intimated that she found the practice outdated and archaic, especially for someone as fiercely independent as our daughter. But she did make me a number of promises, and dear, I have no doubt that Beca is going to be the best possible partner for our little girl. Nobody loves her more, of that I am certain." They looked at the newly engaged couple, Aubrey swiping the last of Beca's coffee from her mug and clutching her hand on the table.

"I think you're right," she said in agreement.

The rest of Christmas Day, and the rest of the vacation flew by, and before Geraldine knew it, Beca and Aubrey were stowing their bags in the trunk of their rented car for the trip back to the airport. Aubrey was embraced by both of her parents, Beca shaking Sebastian's hand. Geraldine pulled Beca into a quick hug.

"Thank you for making my little girl so happy," she said so Aubrey wouldn't hear.

"Believe me, that is my pleasure," Beca replied. Then she pulled back. "We'll be in touch with plans for an engagement party soon enough, if there are people you'd like to invite."

"Of course," Geraldine said. "Travel safely."

"We will, mom," Aubrey said.

"Thanks for letting us hang out here over Christmas," Beca said.

"Call me when you get home," Aubrey's father said to her as they climbed into the car.

"Yes, daddy," she said. Beca started the car and Aubrey waved as they backed out of the drive.

"Have you ever seen Aubrey like that before?" Geraldine asked Sebastian.

"No," he said. "That Beca is an interesting girl, and as long as Aubrey stays that happy, I hope they're together for a long time." She watched as they drove further out into the snowy distance.


End file.
